1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid couplings, and more specifically to couplings that facilitate easy and safe connection of fluid flow paths to pressurized fluid reservoirs and activating a release valve to facilitate the release and/or passage of the pressurized fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically more or less convention threaded fittings or single stage quick connect couplings have been employed to connect hoses, tubes or pipes to pressurized vessels, such as fire suppression tanks of the like. Developments in fire suppression systems, and similar fluid delivery systems, dictate that connections to high pressure fluid reservoirs be safe and dependable, while also being rapidly activated. Fluid connection fittings should sufficiently address a number of key functions including: leak free operation; being inherently safe to assemble; creating a reliable and efficient fluid path when assembled; not disengaging when subjected to a sudden pulse of pressure during connection; and/or being cost effective for installation in a manufacturing environment.